Fight for Freedom
by nekolover18
Summary: Amu is the daughter of professional assassins but they were killed and now she has to work for the guy that killed them to protect her little sister. Will someone save her from the chains that man put on her or will she be controlled all her life? Please read! :-)
1. Memorise of the Past

** Hey people of fanfiction. It's me again with a new story, yay. I just hope it doesn't interfere with my other story. But come on I'm a newbie so I'm still getting used to this. Anyway, I hope you like it and I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**(Amu's POV)**

_"Wahhhhhh" my newborn little sister Ami cried. My mama had only given birth to her a week ago. Right now I was trying to make her stop crying and go to sleep by rocking her in my arms. My papa was working and mama was still tired from giving birth to her so I had to do it. But I didn't mind, she's my sister after all and I love her._

_ My name is Hinamori Amu and I am 9 years old. I have pink hair and golden eyes. I would be working with my papa in the mines right now but I have to take care of my sister. I know what you're thinking, I'm too young to work in the mines but it's not anything hard. All I do is help them carry things around and what I carry isn't that heavy, well most of the time. I also help my mother when she works in people's houses around the village. All we do there is cooking, cleaning, taking care of the kids, just the basic stuff. I go to school but sometimes I miss a day or two to help my parents. But I guess the reason now would be to take care of Ami._

_ Everyone in school refers to me as the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu. They say that because I basically work two grown up jobs and because I stand up for the kids that are getting picked on. But that really isn't me. I only work those jobs to help my family with money. And I only help those kids because I don't like seeing kids getting bullied. I'm really just a normal girl. I like cute things and I get hurt easily too. But I have to live with this outer character for now. I just wish people could see me for who I really am one day._

_ With all my thinking I didn't realize I started singing and Ami was now fast asleep. I smiled at my sleeping little sister. She had brown hair, just like mama and papa, and I think papa said she had golden eyes like all of us. I really don't understand where I got my pink hair from but I like it this color. I put her down in her crib and headed for the kitchen to make soup for dinner. I grabbed my stool and stepped on it since I was too short to reach the counter. Then I climbed on top of it and opened the cabinet to take out a pot and put it on the stove. I got water and put it in the pot and turned on the stove. While the water heated I got the things I needed to make the soup._

_"Amu-chan let me make the soup." My mama walked in the kitchen and started chopping the vegetables._

_"But I want to help mama."_

_"Why don't you start making Ami's food then?" She said coming down to my level. "Okay"_

_ Ami's food is pretty simple. All it is is just squashed veggies and fruits. While me and mama were cooking papa came into the room._

_"Mmm, something smells good."_

_"Hi papa, how were the mines?"_

_"Lonely without my little sparrow."_

_"Papa…" I said with a sweat drop._

_"At least your home safe sweaty." My mama said walking up to my papa and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then we all heard crying._

_"Papa, can you finish making Ami's food while I go take care of her?" I asked and papa took over. Before I got out of the kitchen my mama said something to me._

_"Amu, you really love your sister don't you?"_

_"Of course I do." Then I left. I headed to my room because Ami's crib was in there. My parents wanted her to be in their room but I begged them to let her stay in my room. That way if she woke up I would be there to take care of her._

_ I went into the room and up to her crib and I put her in my arms. I started bouncing lightly and swaying side to side while singing her a song. She still wouldn't stop crying though, then I smelled her bottom. Oh dear God, yep that's the problem. I put her back in her crib and went to my closet to get the stuff I needed to change her diaper. And yes, I know how to change diapers. I set the blanket on the desk and got Ami and laid her down there and started to change her diaper. When I was done she stopped crying. I got a white blanket and raped it around me to make a pouch that can fit Ami. I use it when I work in people's houses so that I could take care of Ami and still move freely. It's surprising how much I could do when in reality it's only a blanket._

_ I went to the dining room, which is also the kitchen and living room, to set the table. Mama put the food on the table we all sat down to eat._

_"Amu let me feed Ami this time." I handed Ami to my mama and we ate with the occasional small talks here and there._

_ When we finished mama and papa headed to my room to put Ami to sleep. I started to clean the table and I saw something shiny under it. I picked it up and saw that it was my mama's locket. When you open it you see a picture of my mama in bed holding Ami and me and papa sitting on both sides of her. That picture was taken on the day that Ami was born by my neighbor. I smiled at that picture, it's the first family photo we have with Ami._

_"It's yours if you want it." My mama said._

_"Really?"_

_"Take it. It looks so much better on you." She said putting it on me. Then I turned around and gave her kiss on the cheek._

_"C'mon it's your bedtime too." We walked too my room and papa was carrying Ami in his arms. Then he put her in her crib soundly asleep. Then we went to my bed and they tucked me in. They kissed my forehead and started to leave._

_"I love you Mama. I love you Papa." I said before they got out the door._

_"We love you too Amu." Then they left and I drifted off to sleep._

_ I started to feel hot, really hot, and there was a little bit of light and Ami was crying. I opened my eyes and saw that parts of the room were on fire. My eyes shout open and I went to my closet which thankfully wasn't on fire. I grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and blankets. I got another bag and filled it with Ami's things. Then I got the blanket and put Ami in it and carried the bags in my hands. I put one bag down and grabbed the doorknob but quickly let go of it. It was burning hot._

_ Then the door flew open and my mama and papa came into the room and hugged me._

_"Amu are you okay? How's Ami?" My mama asked worried._

_"We're okay but we need to leave the house." And at that moment the ceiling in the hall fell blocking the door. We were trapped. I was on the point of tears but then I realized I had a window._

_"The window, we could get out through the window!" I said in a hopeful voice._

_"Great idea Amu!"_

_ Then my dad broke the window with one of Ami's toys. Then they helped me crawl out the window with Ami. When I was out my papa handed me the bags I packed and looked at the window with a sad look then looked at mama with the same look and she returned it._

_"What are you waiting for? Get out it's dangerous in there."_

_"The window is too small Amu. We don't fit."_

_"But you can't stay in there, you'll die if you do." I was now in tears._

_"Take care of yourself and your sister Amu. Make sure your both safe."_

_"Stop talking and hurry up! Please!" I could hear the roof of the house start to crack._

_"We love you Amu and tell Ami we love her too." Then the roof collapsed and the entire house was in flames._

_"NO!" I was crying my eyes out. My parents were just killed right in front of my eyes. I held Ami close me and cried in front of what used to be my house. I looked around me and every house in my village was on fire. I saw people running; crying; screaming; and then I saw two people that caught my eyes._

_ They wore red masks that made them look like demons in all that fire. Then I saw that there were more than two, they spread across the village. They were setting fire to everything in sight. Then I realized that they were the ones that burned my village; they were the ones that burned my house down; they were the ones that killed my parents._

_ I felt the anger rise inside of me. I needed to stop them from hurting anyone else. I looked around me and saw a metal bar. The top was broken witch made it sharp. It was burning hot because it was close to the fire but I didn't care. I tied the blanket tighter around me so Ami wouldn't fall and placed our bags away from the fire._

_ I started to walk up to one of them with the bar still in my hands. It was burning my hands, but the anger burning inside me was stronger. They turned around but it was too late. By the time he turned his head it was already crushed by the bar in my hands. There was blood everywhere and it covered my clothes and face. But I didn't care. Then one tried to sneak up behind me but I pierced the bar through his stomach and snatched it out. He fell down and I started to run around the whole village looking for the rest of the ones who did this. And I didn't think twice, when I saw one I killed them. I killed them all._

_ Then I was surrounded by them and if they tried to get close to me I took them out. Everything on me was covered in blood. My skin; my hair; my face; my clothes; the only thing on me that wasn't covered in blood was Ami. Yes she was still in the blanket, which was covered in blood too. You could hear crying over the burning flames and the hits of the bar in my hands when in penetrated someone's flesh._

_ Then three of them tried to attack me at the same time but I simply finished all of them with one swing. But then someone lifted me up by pulling my hair. My feet weren't touching the ground and I had an intense pain in the part of my head where my hair was being pulled. I let out a small but loud scream and let go of the bar to hold the arm that was pulling my hair._

_"I'm impressed; I never thought that girl of the age 8, 9 could kill this much of my men. And they're supposedly the best there is." A middle-aged man with brown hair and blue eyes said with a fake smile and innocent voice._

_"I'm… 9" I said with clenched teeth to prevent me from screaming._

_"What's your name little girl?" he said with innocence still in his voice. I stayed silent._

_"I asked you a question. Now answer it!" he said while grabbing my face with his free hand. The innocence in his voice was replaced with a cold voice and the smile was gone._

_"Why should I tell you?" I said with my teeth still clenched. Then I felt the blanket that was holding Ami loosen around me and then I didn't have it around me at all. My eyes widened and I saw one of the men carrying her next to the guy pulling my hair._

_"Ami! Don't you dare hurt her if you do I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!" I yelled while kicking my feet and squeezing the guy's arm._

_"Her safety depends on you. If you do what I say she will be fine. But if you disobey me she'll die." Tears were coming out of my eyes the second he mentioned her death. I won't allow that. I won't allow anyone to hurt her._

_"What do you want?" a smirked formed on his lips._

_"What's your name?"_

_"…Amu"_

_"Your full name?"_

_"…Hinamori Amu" I could see his eyes widened._

_"Your parents wouldn't happen to be Hinamori Tsumugu and Hinamori Midori?"_

_"How do you now that?"_

_"They are. This just keeps getting better and better."_

_"Did you know them or something?"_

_"Oh little Amu, I came here with the intention to kill your parents. I just burned down the village so I wouldn't have any witnesses." Now my eyes widened. He came here to kill mama and papa, but why?_

_"Why did you want to kill them? What did they ever do to you?"_

_"They betrayed me. Your parents used to work for me. They used to be professional assassins. I guess that's why you were able to kill this many of my men. Killing is in your blood." Tears were pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls. That can't be true, it just can't._

_"How do I know you're telling the truth? You could easily be lying. Your evil, you killed all these people."_

_"You killed people too. A lot of them."_

_"That's different, those people were bad but the people you killed were innocent."_

_"Your parents killed innocent people too. And that stuff doesn't matter, a life is a life. I could show you who your parents really were if you come with me."_

_"Why would I leave with a monster?"_

_"Why stay in a place where people think of you as a monster. Look around, everyone here saw what you did and now they're scared of you." I looked around and there were people that just watched us. They looked at me with fear all over their faces. He was right, they did think of me as a monster._

_"If you don't come with me your sister will die." He whispered in my ear. My eyes shout up to look at Ami. The man that was carrying her had a knife in his hands and had it in position to stab her at any second._

_"NO! Don't do it! Please! I'll come with you, I'll do whatever you want just please leave her alone!"_

_"That's how I like it." He said with a smirk. Then a guy came and dropped the bags I packed in front of us._

_"Are these yours?" I nodded._

_"Put them in the copter, they'll be with us now." He finally let go of my hair and I fell to the floor. Then I felt things being put on my wrist, ankles, and around my neck._

_"Since I still don't trust you I put these on you. If you disobey me or try to escape I will push this button and it will give you an electric shot. And the fun thing about it is that I get to choose how many electric bolts shock you" he said with a smirk._

_ Then the guy gave Ami back to me and I held her close to me. It looks like she cried herself to sleep. Then I felt two things being hooked to the thing around my neck and I was lifted up from the ground. Then I was being pulled into the forest and away from my burning village._

_ We walked for a while and then we came across a big space and a helicopter. They pulled me in and unhooked those things from the thing around my neck. It started to fly and I drifted off to sleep with Ami still in my arms._

_ I was woken up when someone slapped me. Tears blurred my vision but I quickly blinked them away. I looked at the person who slapped me and it was that man from last night._

_"We're here, get up." He said coldly._

_ I got out with Ami still in my arms and I saw that the sun was barely rising. We were in the middle of an open space in the forest again but I could tell this was a different forest. Then I felt those things being hooked to the thing around my neck again and we started walking again. As we walked further into the forest I held Ami closer to me but I made sure that I didn't squeeze her too much._

_ After a while of walking we reached an open field again but in this one there was a big mansion that almost resembled a castle. The men that were holding the things that were hocked to the thing on my neck pulled me in that direction so hard I almost fell. But thanks to those things I didn't and thank God because if I fell so would Ami._

_ There was a big gate but it just opened up without anything being done. The inside of it was huge there was a ginormous staircase in front of us and two hallways on each sides of it. They pulled me through the hallway on the left and there were two more hallways on my left and right. I thought that we were going to continue to move forward until they ranked me to right then the left again._

_ 'I really hate these big houses with all there twists and turn.' My house was just one hallway with the bedrooms on the right and the kitchen/dining room/living room and bathroom on the left. I miss my old home with mama and papa in it. No, I can't think about that right now._

_ We came to double doors at the end of the hallway. When we went in it there was a big room that looked like a library and an office at the same time. There were book shelves everywhere and a desk in the middle of the room. There was a little statue on the desk that looked like a guy's head. The man went up to that desk and opened the head and inside of it was a button. Then one of the book shelves moved and there was a staircase going down inside. 'What's up with these big mansions and their secret passages?' I thought._

_ At the bottom there was a hallway full of doors and at the end there were double doors. We walked through them and I saw computers, chemicals, and different types of machines all over the place. It was the most technical place I've seen in my life. Then I was pulled in front of a big computer screen and there was a woman there. She had glasses with red/brown curly hair and blue eyes._

_"Sanjou, show her the Hinamori's." that man said to Sanjou apparently._

_"Gladly sir"_

_"But show her everything. Show her their training and missions." Her eyes widened_

_"But sir she's too young to see things like that."_

_"Trust me she'll be alright." The women glanced at me and she had worry in her eyes then she turned back to the big screen._

_ Then I saw pictures and papers with my mama and papa's names on them._

_"Let's start with Tsumugu." She said then clicked on the picture of my papa._

_"Tsumugu first came to us when he was 11 and esca- I mean ran away when he was 22. He did all sorts of work like eliminate people that stood as a problem and get things we needed. He did everything we ordered him to do._

_Hinamori Midori was the same age as Tsumugu when she came and left with him when she was 20. She did everything we told her to do as well."_

_"Did you threaten them too?" I said with disgust in my voice._

_"Threaten is such an ugly word. Let's just say I gave them motivation." He said with a smirk and fake innocence in his voice. I sent him a cold hard glare and clenched my teeth._

_"Show her the clips." I could see the woman gulp. And she pushed few buttons and a video played on the screen._

_ It had my parents killing, fighting, stealing, and doing things that I didn't even think possible. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I hugged Ami closer to me._

_"Stop it! You forced them to do that! They would never have done it if you didn't threaten them!"_

_"Sanjou call the maid to clean up little Hinamori and have her in the study in 2 hours and she could have room A."_

_"Is she the daughter of Tsumugu and Midori?" The lady said in shock_

_"So is the baby in her arms. Oh and tell her to clean her up too."_

_"Yes sir" then she pushed some more buttons and a woman with black hair and green eyes walked into the room. Then the guys unhooked those things from my neck._

_"Come with me I'll clean you and your sister up." She said with a sweet smile._

_ She took us out and we were in the study as that man called it and then she went to a different book shelf and took out one book then another and put that book where the other was and the same with the other one. Then the shelf opened and there were staircases just like the other one. The only difference was that at the bottom of it was a door and behind it was a big bedroom._

_ There was a big red and pink bed, a small coffee table, a mixture of red and pink carpet here and there on top of a wooden floor. There was a door that looked like it led to a closet and there were a few desks here and there. There were two doors too. One door was white and the other was black and the lady took me in the one that was white. There was a bathroom inside it._

_"Give me your sister." She said holding out her hands. I didn't let her though._

_"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I just want to put her down so that I could wash you up. She won't be out of your sight. It's okay you can trust me." She had good in her eyes so I trusted her and gave her Ami._

_ She put Ami in a tiny basket on top of the toilet. Then she took those metal things off me and told me to take off my clothes. They were bloody and ripped so she just threw them in the trash but I didn't mind._

_"I like your locket" Then I realized I still had mama's locket around my neck._

_"Thanks" I simply said. Then she cleaned me up and when I was down she gave me a white long sleeve dress and brushed my pink locks. Then she washed Amu and when she was done she gave her to me and led me back to the study. I saw that man behind the desk and anger filled my body._

_"Amu, you will work for me and train to be a better assassin than your parents and do everything I say."_

_"And why should I?"_

_"If you want to live then you will. Haven't you noticed that I haven't put those metal bracelets back on you? That's because while you were sleeping in the helicopter we placed a chip inside of you that does the same thing the bracelets do."_

_"What did they do again?"_

_"If you disobey me I will use this to send as many electric bolts through your body as I want."_

_"You're lying"_

_"See for yourself, the scar where we placed it is on your stomach." I turned around and faced the lady and I gave her Ami so I could see. I pulled up the dress and there was a scar on my stomach. My eyes widened and I looked at the maid with horror in my eyes and she returned my look._

_"Why don't we test it out and see if it works." Then I felt an intense pain go through my body and I screamed and fell to the floor. Ami woke up and started crying and he started laughing._

_"That was only a small piece of what it could do. I could kill you at this moment but I won't. But if you disobey me I will and just imagine what I could do to your sister if you died."_

_ I picked myself off the ground him and sent him a death glare._

_"So do we have a deal, Hinamori Amu?" he said sticking out his hand._

_"Deal" I said in disgust and took his hand._

I woke up sweating. I hate remembering that in the daytime, now it haunts me in my dreams too. Yeah that right that really did happen, but that was 9 years ago. Now I'm 18 years old and still working for that man that's named Hoshina Kazuomi. The director of Easter and the most heartless guy in the world.

I've become the most wanted criminal in Japan and the best assassin in the world. And just like when I was a girl people see me as someone who I'm not. They see me as someone who kills and steals just for the fun of it. But that's not me.

I only do this to protect Ami. But I wish that I could take that stupid chip out of me and get out of here with Ami. That's all I ever wanted, to escape. I held the locket mama gave me all those years ago. It was the first family photo we had with Ami and the last I have of my parents. They remind me that escape is possible because they did it and one day I will too. Until then I'll keep fighting for our freedom.

**Chapter one is finished and it is long I'll try to post chapter two soon until then R&R please. :-)**


	2. A New Job

** Hey guys, here is chapter two. I got nothing to say except enjoy. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**(Amu's POV)**

Right now I was showering, trying to wash away all the sweat and tears from the nightmare. I looked down at my stomach where the scar from 9 years ago laid, reminding me that I'm imprisoned here. I turned off the shower and dried myself and rapped the towel around me. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked different from when I was 9. My hair stopped at the middle of my back and was still pink. Of course I grew taller, and I'd say that I had an average figure. But my body wasn't the only thing that changed; I did a lot of changing too.

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked into my room. I now live in the room that's through one of the passage ways in Kazuomi's study. The one that the maid took me through to clean me and Ami up.

I walked into my walk-in closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I wore plain white shirt with red pants and a black belt, jacket, and boots. And of course, I wore my mother's locket safely around my neck. I walked out of my closet and headed to the black door in my room and walked through it. At the other side of the door, there were stairs going up. At the top of the stairs there was a door covered in pictures and hearts. The pictures were of me and Ami. Some were from when she was still a baby and others were when she was older and me too. I opened the door and I entered a light purple bedroom with a balcony.

"Onee-chan!" Ami said while running up to me, then I picked her up and held her in my arms. She was 9 years old, just like I was when I came here.

"Onee-chan, can you do my hair today for school?" Ami asked me with a big smile on her face and adorable golden eyes.

"Sure." Then I walked over to her desk to get the brush and then went over and sat down on her queen sized bed and started brushing her hair.

"Onee-chan, can you sing a song?"

"What song do you what to hear?"

"Someone like you." I smiled at her. She has always loved it when I sang to her. Then I began to sing while brushing her hair.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

As I sang and did Ami's hair, I remembered the times that my mom used to sing to me. She was so sweet and kind-hearted. My dad was always helping everyone and cried every time he saw me talking to boy in school. It's still hard to believe that they were assassins.

Ami doesn't know that they were assassins or that Kazuomi is a diabolical monster. She knows that our parents died in a fire, but she thinks that it was an accident. She also thinks that I willingly came to Kazuomi and that he accepted me. Luckily I've taught her not to trust him and to not think of him as a friend. To her, he's just a nice stranger. She also knows to never be alone with him, and that gives me relief.

The song was over and her hair was done in two little pigtails. She got up and ran to the mirror.

"They look awesome, Onee-chan!" Ami said spinning around. She was wearing a gray skirt that ended a little above her knees, a white button-down shirt with a red blazer, white socks that ended a bit above her ankles, and black shoes.

"Come on, time for breakfast." I said then she came up to me and grabbed my hand.

Then we walked out of a white door with a red heart on it and entered a hallway. We went right, then we took a left, then another left, then we took the stairs on the right, then went down the hallway on our left, and finally we took a door on the right and we were in the dining room. _'I seriously hate this house with all its damn twist and turns! I swear, one day I'll get lost and no one will ever find me in this stupid house!"_ I thought as I sat down in the table, tired from all the turns.

"Good morning, Amu. Good morning, Ami."

"Kira-chan!" Ami said with a bright smile.

Kira was the maid that helped clean me and Ami up when we first got here. It turns out that her mother was one of Kazuomi's maids, but she was actually more than a maid. She was one of his lovers, and one day Kira was born. But Kazuomi didn't do anything; all he did was give her a job as a maid. When Kira's mother died, she was stuck with him. She always hated him and what he did despite of being her father. She had become a close friend of me and Ami. I always trust her to take care of Ami when I'm not around and she does it happily.

"Morning Kira, what's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"I want waffles!" Ami beamed.

"What about you Amu?"

"I'll just have cereal." Then she left to go back in the kitchen and came back with our breakfast and some waffles for herself.

When we finished we went to the garage, which of course required more twists and turns. When we got there we saw a lot of cars. Some weren't even available in Japan, but we went to the regular little dark red car in the back.

Kira got in the driver's seat, I got in the passenger's side, and Ami was safely in the back.

"Onee-chan, do you have my bag?" _'Shit, not again.'_

"You forgot again, didn't you nee-chan?"

"Sorry Ami, I'll go get it." Then I got out of the car and headed back into the house.

I tried to remember how we got from the dining room to the garage and just take the same route, but like always, I got lost. Right now I was running down the halls trying to find either the study, the dining room, or the entrance. Thankfully I found the entrance which is the first room you see when you enter the front door. But to my displeasure, Kazuomi was there and he looked as if he was waiting for someone but I'm guessing that he wasn't expecting me.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking your brat of a sister to school?" He said with an irritated voice. And in case you were wondering, Ami does go to school and a good one at that. I wanted her to have a normal life and school is one part of it. I also want her to get a good education so that she could have a better future, away from all this.

"Aww, what's wrong? Upset because she doesn't trust you like you hoped for her to so that you could use her later on?" I knew that was exactly what he wanted but I wasn't about to let my sister be any type of friendly with him.

"You have to leave, now." He said sternly.

"Well I can't take Ami to school without her backpack now can I?"

"Just go!" he said pointing in the direction of the study, so I left.

I entered the study and I started to look for Ami's bag. We always leave it here because I always help her with her homework here. Then I found it on one of the couches. It was a pink backpack with an army pattern on it. Then I heard Kazuomi down the hall talking to someone and they were heading to the study. I realized that he was taking to four other people since I heard five pairs of footsteps. I climbed the stairs and went to the second floor of the study and hid behind one of the pillars.

I heard the doors to the study open and Kazuomi's annoying voice enter the room.

"As you all know, I do not respond well to bad news, so I expect to receive positive reports from all of you."

I stuck my head out of the pillar a bit. I was right, there were four people. One of them was Sanjou Yukari, the lady that showed me my parents on that computer. She was like a teacher to me. She showed me everything I needed to know about academic stuff. I was at university graduate level when I was 15 because of her. But then she got a huge promotion and now she's managing one of Kazuomi's "dirty workers" as I like to call them.

I also saw Nikaidou Yuu, another manager of one of his dirty workers. He used to be my trainer but then I surpassed him and he got promoted like Yukari. Both of them are now managers and I barely see them around here anymore. Now they spend most of their time in the actually company.

I also saw two people I've never seen before, but I knew who they were. They were Kazuomi's dirty workers. Their job is to raise money any way they can to help with Kazuomi's plans. Whether they earn it or steal it, it goes to Kazuomi. I hate what they do because there is no limit to what they will do to get some bucks. But then again, I shouldn't be judging since I do worse than them. One of them was a girl with blond hair tied in pigtails and purple eyes and the other was a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes.

"We did very well, Utau has earned more than 800,000 dollars in each concert she performed, and she has performed 6 this month. She has also stolen 5 million dollars so far. In total, that is more than 14,600,000 dollars. Top that, Nikaidou." Yukari said to Yuu.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Yuu and Yukari are sort of rivals. When they were both teaching me they were a couple but something happened and they started fighting out of nowhere. Then they got promoted and they were competing on who could get the most money and now they're "at war" as I like to call it.

"I do admit you did well, but we did better. Ikuto has performed 6 concerts this month as well but he earned 1,000,000 each. He has done 11 photo shoots and that earned us 500,000 each. He also stolen 5 million as well, but he has kidnapped 3 girls and each got us 100,000 dollars. In total, that is more than 16,800,000 dollars. And I did top it, Sanjou." Yuu said with a smirk.

I looked at this Ikuto guy, his hair was covering his eyes. The girl was looking at him with wide eyes and I could see a bit of worry and pain in her eyes.

"So, how much is that combined?" Kazuomi said emotionlessly.

"31,400,000 dollars." Yuu and Yukari said at the same time and then glared at each other.

"I guess that's enough."

"Um sir," Yuu said.

"Yes Nikaidou, what is it?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that and why is it here?" He asked pointing at Ami's backpack that was still on the couch. Shit, Ami! Because I forgot and listened to them compete on money Ami's going to be late to school.

"Is Amu here?" Yukari asked.

"Who's Amu?" the blond, I believe her name is Utau, asked with a confused expression on her face and the boy had the same expression.

"Ahh, there you are Amu-chan. Long time no see." Nikaidou said in his "happy voice" as I like to call it. _'I guess that there's no reason to hide now.'_ I stepped out of my place behind the pillar and revealed myself to the group.

"Hey Yuu, hey Yukari,"

"Amu, isn't that Ami's backpack?"

"Yeah and she's already late so I have to go. Nice seeing you two again." I said going down the stairs and grabbing Ami's backpack and heading to the door.

"Do you know how to get to the garage from here?" Nikaidou asked and I froze.

"I thought so; Ikuto, can you be a dear and show her to the garage, after all you've been here before." He asked Ikuto and he stayed silent for a bit.

"Sure," then he headed to the door and walked out.

We walked down the hall in silence but it wasn't a good one. I felt tension in the air and that didn't settle well with me.

"Are you okay, I sense you a bit tense." I don't really know why I asked that but it was already out there.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" he asked in a plain voice.

"All of it, why?"

"Just asking." Then there was a bit of silence.

"Where are the girls now?"

"What?" he said turning his head a bit.

"The girls you kidnapped, where are they now?"

"They're back with their families, why?"

"Just asking."

Then we reached the garage and Kira and Ami were in the car waiting. I ran up the car and went up to the Kira's window.

"You got lost again didn't you?" Kira said.

"Sorry Ami"

"That's okay onee-chan, when you left Kira-chan called the school telling them that I would be late."

"Wait what, why did you do that?" I asked Kira.

"Because I knew you would get lost. Honestly Amu, you lived here for nine years but you still get lost." I glared at Kira.

"Wait, you've lived here for nine years?" Ikuto said emphasizing "here" word. I thought he left, and now he knows that I live here. _'Great, just great.'_

"Amu, who is this?" Kira asked.

"His name is Ikuto, he works for Kazuomi and he's Yuu's client. They were talking in Kazuomi's study, then Yuu saw me and I had to go. Ikuto led the way since I would have gotten lost if I went alone."

"Like always," Ami sang and I glared at her.

"Yuu is here, is Yukari here too? Oh, we haven't seen them in ages." Kira said with excitement.

"Wait, are they still fighting?" Kira asked.

"Yep," I said popping the "p" sound. Then I realized that we weren't alone… again. I turned around to face Ikuto.

"Um, thanks for helping me. We have to go now so… see you around." I said then I went around the car to the passenger's side.

The garage doors opened and Kira started driving out. As the car was backing out I waved goodbye and smiled at Ikuto. I turned to look at Kira and she gave me questioning look. Even I was a little surprised by what I just did. I normally wouldn't do that to someone I never meet, much less when they're one of Kazuomi's dirty workers.

"Onee-chan, do you like him?"

"A-Ami," I said being caught of guard.

"Is he going to be my new onii-chan?"

"Ami! You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Maybe." She said deviously. And I glared at her again.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_ 'That girl. Who was she? She lived here for nine years; she on first name bases with Nikaidou and Sanjou and they seem to get along well; and she doesn't seem affected by what me and Utau do. Is it possible that she knows what Kazuomi does too? Why is she living here in the first place?'_

Right now I was walking down the halls of Kazuomi's mansion heading back to the study. When I got there everyone was in the same position as they were when I left.

"Okay he's back, now can you explain to us who she is?" Utau said.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. Then Nikaidou walked up to me.

"Ikuto, remember that girl that you took to the garage? Of course you do, you just dropped her off. Well she's going to be working in our department from now on."

"And I want to know who she is if she's going to be working with us." Utau said crossing her arms over her chest. Then the room went silent.

"So what, you're not going to tell us?"

"She is someone of non-importance. It is just time to make her of importance, that's all." Kazuomi said as if it was so simple.

"If she was of "non-importance" then why did you house her here for nine years?" I asked without thinking. And everyone looked at me with wide eyes except Kazuomi. He had the same plain expression he always has.

"Her parents worked for me and they were very successful. All these years were training for her to be better than her parents and that training is complete." Then the room went through another moment of silence.

"Well since she's going to be working in our department, she'll need a manager. I already have Utau but I think I could handle two girls." Sanjou said.

"And who said you would be her manager. I have done an extraordinary job with Ikuto. Even better job than you have done with Utau, the girl's talents are being weighed down with you and who's to say you won't do the same with Amu. I am the best choice for a manager for her." Nikaidou argued.

"Excuse me, but Utau is in the top 10 of the best singers in Japan. She is immensely popular and successful. And Amu will too if she comes with me."

"Ikuto is the best violinist in Japan. Not one of the best, he is number one. His modeling career is beyond successful. Every girl drools over him. His singing is close to perfection and Amu will make a fully blossomed flower seem like nothing if she comes with me."

They spent what seemed like hours arguing like that until the door to the study opened. There stood one of the maids; she had black hair and green eyes. Wait a minute, that was the maid that was in the car the pinkette left in.

"Amu, they're still here." She said, then she entered the room with Amu shortly following.

"Amu it's a good thing you came, we need to discuss some things." Kazuomi said and I could see her eyes darken.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think. We wouldn't discuss that in front of others. You will now be working in Ikuto and Utau's department." I could see her eyes widen.

"But does that mean that I won't be-" she started but she was cut off by Kazuomi.

"No, you will not stop doing what you were doing before. You will just be working in that department as well." I could see her sending him a glare.

"What will I be doing?" she asked through clenched teeth. Well at least now I know that she hates Kazuomi too.

"Before we decide that, we will need to decide on who will be your manager." When he said that I could see Nikaidou and Sanjou's eye shine declaring war again.

"Amu sweaty,"

"Amu-chan~,"

Then they started saying things like _"I would be the best choice for a manager."_ and _"I will make you shine brighter than a million suns." _and stuff like that. I feel sorry for her. Being in the middle of a battle like that is suffocating.

"Stop, both of you, right now!" she yelled and they both froze.

"Sanjou, stand up straight! Nikaidou, fix your hair!" she ordered them.

"Amu-chan," the both said slowly and with a hint of fear in their voice.

"NOW!"

Like rockets, Sanjou and Nikaidou did as she ordered and they were both standing there frozen in fear. Utau and I were beyond shocked, we were astonished. She stopped a battle between Sanjou and Yukari. It was like she stopped a hurricane with nothing but a few words.

"I love both of you, I really do. But if I'm going to have a manager it wouldn't be either of you." When she said that it was like a dark cloud was placed over both of them.

"But if it's not going to be one of use, who is it going to be?" Sanjou asked.

"I already have someone in mind who would be the perfect manager for me; Kira." She said signaling to the maid and her eyes widen.

"Me?" she said pointing to herself.

"Her?!" Nikaidou and Sanjou yelled.

"You two have already taught me so much. And Kira has always been my backbone and looking after me. I know that she will be an awesome manager." Amu said smiling at Kira.

"I approve your proposal, but just because she is now your manager doesn't mean she will stop being a maid." Kazuomi said in a plain voice.

"I-I don't know Amu, maybe Nikaidou or Sanjou would be good managers for you but me?" Then Amu walked up to her and whispered something to her and luckily I was close enough to hear.

"If your my manager than you would spend more time away from Kazuomi." She whispered.

"I accept." She immediately declared.

"Great, so what will I be doing?" Amu asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"She has to do something to raise money. Utau and I are performers and we do other stuff too. What do you suggest Amu should do to get money?" I said to her.

"Singing; you'll be a singer." She immediately declared again.

"I don't sing." Amu stated.

"Oh please, don't pretend I don't hear you when you sing to Ami."

"But that's for Ami and Ami only."

"Listen to your manager, you will sing Amu and that's final. And you will not disobey me." Kazuomi ordered. I could see everyone's except Kazuomi, Utau, and my eyes darken.

"Fine, I'll sing. Will I do anything else?" She said.

"I suggest she models. She has the most adorable face I've ever seen." Nikaidou said half serious and the other half goofy while walking up to her and pinching her cheeks.

"Can you let go of my cheeks now?" then he let go.

"I approve." Kira declared.

"I suggest she should be an actress as well. After all, she should be a natural right?" Sanjou said.

"I second that." Nikaidou said.

"I approve as well. What about you Amu, what do you want to do?" Kira asked while turning to her. Then she started thinking.

"I think that's enough, but I do have one condition. Ami has to be with me and Kira everywhere we go. I will not allow her to be alone him for so much as a second." She said pointing at Kazuomi.

"Very well, the girl will stay with you." Kazuomi accepted.

"Who's Ami?" Utau asked.

"Ami is my little sister." Amu said.

"Can we go now, I'm starting to get bored." I said and I honestly was.

"Actually we will be spending a few days here to get Amu-chan ready." Nikaidou said with his goofy side.

"Sanjou, is that true?" Utau asked.

"Actually yes, it will at least take us a week."

"Sanjou, can you call one of the maids to show them to their rooms?" Kazuomi asked.

"That's not my job anymore sir."

"Just do it." Sanjou sighed and then she walked to a desk that had a computer and typed a few keys. Then a maid walked in

"Come with me and I'll show you two to your rooms." She said and Utau and I left the room.

We walked around the corner and we were now in a different hallway.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Just go back the way we came and down the hall. We'll wait for you here." I turned around and followed her instructions.

I was walking back when I heard screaming come from the door on my right. That was the door that led to the study. I was about to walk away when I heard it again but that one was louder. I opened the door a little bit to see what was happening, but there was nobody there. Then one of the book shelves started to move and I went back in hallway and closed the door, but not all the way so I could still see and hear. Kazuomi, Nikaidou, Sanjou, Amu, and Kira walked through the now open book shelve and then it closed again.

"I can see you've improved Amu-chan. That footage of you was impressive." Nikaidou complimented.

"Thanks," Amu said a bit depressed.

"I meant it as a compliment, Amu." Nikaidou said.

"I can't exactly take that as a compliment when what I'm doing is-" Amu said only to be cut off by Kazuomi.

"Your job, you were doing your job. And you will do it today as well." I could see Amu's knuckles go white and her eyes darken with a death glare directed at Kazuomi.

"When?" she asked with clenched teeth.

"Be here and ready by midnight."

"Can we go now? We need to pick up Ami?"

"Ami gets out in an hour."

"We're picking her up early. Come on, Kira." She said grabbing the maid's arm and dragging her towards the door. I quickly backed away and bumped into the wall and it opened. I fell into what I believe was a secret passage way and the wall closed trapping me. _'Great, just great.'_

There was a hole in the wall that let me see through the wall. I saw Amu walk out the door and now she was I the hallway with Kira.

"Amu, stop. Look at me." Kira said but Amu kept looking away.

"I'm going to hurt more people when I'm in that department. I already hurt enough, why do I have to hurt more? From the first day I came here he tried to make me a monster, and he's doing it."

"You are not a monster, Amu. Remember why you're doing this."

"But that doesn't erase what I'm doing. Every week my assignments get worst, and because of me every week people… I don't want to do this anymore." Then she turned around and cried into Kira's arms.

"Come on, why don't we go to the city and waste Kazuomi's money until Ami get out of school?" Then Amu chuckled.

"Okay," then they left.

_'What does Kazuomi make her do and why does she do it?'_ Those thoughts and more about her were going through my head. She interests me and I am determined to find out everything about her.

**Finished. And people that have read my other story might be like "****_You said you wouldn't put song lyrics no more"_**** Well someone told me I could but I just had to give the credit to the artist and all that. And when I read that I felt stupid. Anyways R&R! No seriously please, you have no idea how much it helps. Bye. :-)**

**_Song: Someone Like You by Adele_**


	3. First Day of Training

** I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto was walking down the halls of the secret passage trying to find an exit. He's been walking for about an hour now and the only thing he's found were more doors and passages.

He went through another door that, of course, leads to another passage. But while he was walking through one passage he heard voices. He found a peep hole on the wall and looked through it. He saw the kitchen where the chefs were cooking and gossiping like all the workers, except Kira, did in that house.

"Have any of you heard the news?" the male chef asked the others while chopping food.

"The one about Amu-sama's additional job?" a female chef said stirring the soup and the other one nodded.

"What additional job?" another female chef said while making bread.

"You mean you haven't heard? Amu-sama is going to be working in the Easter department now."

"Does that mean that she's going to stop what she's doing now?"

"Sadly no, like we said before, it's an additional job."

Silence took over and Ikuto's curiosity on Amu was growing stronger. He stayed there hoping that they would start talking more about her.

"Have you guys heard that Sanjou-san and Nikaidou-san are back?"

And that was his cue to leave. He continued walking but he didn't find anything. But while he was walking through one passage, he came across a red door. It was strange because all the doors he saw while he was down there were either black or grey. But this one was a strong blood red that looked like it's been painted recently.

His curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed the doorknob. To his surprise it was unlocked, unlike some of the other doors he encountered.

It was dark, but not too dark that he couldn't see. When he looked around he saw a mirror and clothes and shoes. _'Am I in a closet?'_ he thought. He came to the conclusion that the person who owned this closet was female. He saw doors that he assumed lead to another room. His thoughts were correct. When he walked through the door he saw a bedroom. The bedroom was huge and was in a mixture of white, red, and pink everywhere. There were three doors; one was white, the other was black and the other was black with a red x on it.

He noticed pictures on the walls and they got his attention. The people in the pictures were Kira, Ami, and Amu. He realized that this room belonged to Amu. He tried opening the doors but the only door he managed to open lead to the bathroom; he was stuck in her room. At least he could wait for her to come back and then lead him out. He laid down on her bed and closed his eyes, he eventually fell asleep.

While he was sleeping in her bed, she was in the car with Kira and Ami on their way back to the mansion. They had just picked up Ami from school and now she was telling them about her day.

"And today on the playground, I tripped and fell. I got a cut on my knee and it hurt really bad. But guess what onee-chan, I didn't cry once and the nurse gave me a candy." Ami said with a bright smile.

Amu smiled back, "That's great Ami, but are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm sure, onee-chan. The nurse gave me this band aid." Ami said pointing to the light blue band aid on her knee and Amu smiled.

"Ami, guess who came to the mansion to visit you and Amu." Kira said joining the conversation.

"Who is it?" Ami asked with excitement.

"Yuu-chan and Yukari-chan," she said and Ami's smile widened.

"Really? Wait, are they still fighting?" Ami asked in excitement.

Kira sighed, "Yes Ami, they are _still_ fighting." Kira said emphasizing the word "still" and Ami sighed.

They made it to the gates of the mansion and they opened automatically opened. They entered the garage and parked the car. Then they walked back into the study where Yuu, Yukari, and Kazuomi were and Ami ran up to them.

"Yuu-chan! Yukari-chan!" Ami said running into Nikaidou's arms.

"Ami-chan, look at how much you've grown. And you're still as cute as ever." He said hugging Ami, "Can I keep her?" He asked Amu.

"Ask me that again and I'll burn you alive." Amu said glaring at him.

"You're so mean, Amu-chan." Yuu said pouting and hugging Ami closer.

"Yukari-chan, you look so pretty." Ami said while being squished by Nikaidou.

"Nikaidou, you're going to crush her." Yukari said to Yuu and he put her down while glaring at Sanjou.

She bent down to Ami's size and hugged her. "How are you, Ami?" she asked her with a smile.

"I'm happy that you two are here, but sad that you two are _still_ fighting." Ami said with a pout to both of them.

"W-What? We're not fighting." Sanjou said not wanting to upset the child.

"Yeah, we're the b-best of friends, right Sanjou?" Nikaidou said playing along.

"Right Nikaidou." She said.

Ami narrowed her eyes at them for a while, "If you guys are best friends then why do you still call each other by your last names?" Ami asked and both of them tensed up.

"B-Because w-we…," They tried to explain to the little child.

"Because they are working right now Ami, and when you're working you have to act professional." Kira said while kneeling down and holding Ami's shoulders.

"Oh, I didn't know that, I'm sorry." Ami said and Yuu and Yukari let out a sigh of relief. But then Kazuomi cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Amu, now that you're back it's time to start your training." Kazuomi said, still sitting behind his desk.

"What training, I thought onee-chan finished her training a long time ago." Ami said.

Ami knew about Amu's training, but she never knew what it was for. She never saw her training either. She did know that her training was preparing her for her job, but she never knew what her job was. All she knew was that her onee-chan trained for job for a long time but finished it, and now she works that job at night so she's never seen her do her job.

"Ami, you know how the job I do right now is at night and that I trained to do that job with Yuu and Yukari. Well now they're going to train me and Kira for my new job, and Kira's too." Amu said walking up to Ami and going down to her level.

"Kira's gonna be working with you too? Can I know what this job is?" Ami asked.

"Amu is going to be a singer, model, and actress, and Kira is going to be her manager." Sanjou said and Ami gasped.

"My onee-chan's gonna be famous!" Ami said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ami, calm down, we still don't even know if I'll be successful or not." Amu said trying to calm the child.

"Of course you will; you're an awesome singer, you're beautiful, and we've played everything you could ever think of so acting will be a piece of cake for you. I can't wait to see you on TV, onee-chan!"

"Amu, you will train first and then it will be Kira's turn. Kira, you need to be present during Amu's training and should be helping her now that she is your client." Kazuomi plainly said.

"Can I watch your training this time, onee-chan?" Ami asked. Amu looked at Kazuomi and he nodded.

"Yes Ami, you could watch me train." Amu said with a smile.

Then all of them walked up to one of the bookshelves. Nikaidou did the honors of opening it by grabbing a red book from the top shelf and putting it on the bottom one. The bookshelf opened and they all walked in and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was a gigantic training room. It was the same room where Amu trained for years, but different. The room she trained in was filled with weapons, targets, and a lot of things like that, but it didn't have any of those things. This time it had a small stage with a runway and a microphone. It also had couches and a table set for eating. In one part of the room there were thousands of different outfits and a desk filled with makeup and hair products. There were also mirrors everywhere.

"Did you guys do all of this today?" Amu said in a surprised tone.

"Of course not, I've been planning this for weeks now." Kazuomi said, "Sanjou, call the maid that was escorting Utau and Ikuto back here; they're already late."

"You keep forgetting that that's not job anymore." Sanjou said with a sweat drop.

She walked over to the computer system next to the stage and pushed a few buttons. After a few minutes the maid walked in with Utau behind her.

"Where's the boy?" Kazuomi asked annoyed.

"We don't know sir. While I was escorting them to their rooms, the boy asked for the bathroom. He left but he never came back. When we went to go check on him, he was gone." The maid said a bit nervous.

"Oh, classic Ikuto-always running off to somewhere-don't worry he'll be back by dark." Nikaidou said with his big smile.

"That doesn't matter, the girl if enough. Start training her training; I have other things to do." Kazuomi said then walked out of the room with the other maid following.

**(Amu's POV)**

When Kazuomi left Yuu and Yukari turned to me and I swear I heard a gong.

"We'll start with interviews." Yukari declared.

"No, we are starting with table manners." Yuu argued.

"Wait, why do I need those things?" I asked confused.

"Amu sweetie, before you actually become famous you need to know every detail about fame." Yukari said.

"Why is everyone assuming that I'm going to be good at this? I've never done anything like this before, I could completely fail." I said to them.

Why are they so sure that I'll succeed in becoming "famous?" And what was Kazuomi thinking when he came up with this? If I did this, and actually succeeded, then everyone will know me. If they know me then they'll eventually find out who I am; and I know he doesn't want that. Or does he?

"Onee-chan!" Ami said snapping me out of my thinking.

"What is it, Ami?"

"I was calling for you for a long time, but you didn't hear me and you had on a serious face like this?" Ami said then tried to imitate my face. But all she did was make a funny face that caused me to laugh.

"What's so funny, onee-chan?" Ami asked with a confused face and I went down to her level.

"You're just so cute that I can't believe that you're my sister." I said talking in a baby voice and pinching her big chubby cheeks.

"Onee-chan, you're pinching my cheeks." She said and I let go of her cheeks and stood back up.

"I agree with the pink one; we should test out her skills first. That way if she's horrible then we could spend more time improving her other than having her learn celebrity qualities when she's not even going to be a celebrity." The girl-I think her name was Utau-said.

"Finally, someone that understands. Wait a sec; did you just call me pink head?" I questioned the blond.

"We are doing this our way. Utau, you will stand as an example. Nikaidou, Kira, both of you will assist me in this. Ami, you will watch and do everything I tell you." Yukari ordered everyone and pointed at them when she said their name. But when she pointed at Ami she flinched and was getting scared, and that's where people cross the line.

"San-" "And you," before I could finish she pointed her finger at me, "you will do everything we order you to do. If you are uncomfortable about something, do it first and ask questions later. If you mess up on something, you will do it until you get it right and five more times after that. And you are not allowed to be yourself; you will be the person we order you to be. Is that understood?" I could see that everyone was scared of this side of Yukari. I gulped and nodded my head not wanting to upset the beast.

**-Time Leap-**

I am so exhausted! Sanjou and Nikaidou had me do the impossible. When they were working on my modeling I had to wear these extremely high heels and they expected me to walk straight in them. I've never worn heels a day of my life and they just expect me to be a natural in a second with twelve inch heels. Okay I'm exaggerating, but they were still high as hell.

Then when they were working on my acting they had me do different kinds of crazy things. One minute I was a brave knight, the next I was a helpless princess, the next I was an evil witch, and there was one time when I just stood there doing nothing. They said it was to control my emotions. Yeah right, if the side of my mouth so much as twitched they yelled at me. Thank God that Kira was there to cover Ami's ears whenever they screamed at me.

Right now I was carrying Ami to my room. Kira stayed behind with Yuu and Yukari to do her training. I felt bad about leaving her alone with _them_, but I didn't want to spend another second in that room. We were in the study then I noticed her backpack on the couch.

"Do you have homework?"

"No, I finished it in school."

"Well I'll just check it and make sure that everything's okay." I said walking over to the backpack.

"Can we check it in your room, for a change?"

"Sure."

I grabbed the backpack with my free hand and put it on my shoulder. Then I walked over to the bookshelf. I put Ami down and switched the books and the shelf opened. Ami raised her arms up and I carried her again and walked down the stairs. When we got to my door I twisted the doorknob but it didn't turn and I sighed in annoyance.

My doorknobs are kind of weird, sometimes the handle gets stuck and it's basically locked. I've told Kazuomi about them but the only knob he had fixed was the one in of the bathroom. I've been meaning to tell him again but the thought kept slipping my mind and now I just gave up on trying to tell him. And besides, it's not like I'm trapped out of my room. This happened thousands of times before; all I have to do is twist it hard.

I twisted it and it opened. "Onee-chan, isn't that onii-chan?" Ami said and my head shot up. When I looked up I saw Ikuto on my bed reading one of my books and I blushed.

"Oh, so you're back." He said plainly.

"Ami, cover your ear." I ordered and her hands quickly went to her ears.

"What are you doing in my room? How did you even get in here?" I asked him shouting.

"It's a funny story actually, I got lost in the secret passages. I saw a red door and I took it and it lead me here. But the thing is that the doors were locked and I knew that this was your room so I decided that I would stay here and wait for you to lead my out." He said innocently and getting off my bed.

"I'll lead you out but first you have to tell me how you got in the secret passages in the first place?" I could see him tense up from my question.

"Um, I was just on my way back to Utau and that maid when I tripped over something and bumped into the wall. Then the wall opened and I was stuck." He said nervously. I knew he was lying but I don't want to make a scene in front of Ami so I let it slide.

I patted Ami's which gave her the sign that she could uncover her ears.

"Ami, I'm going to show this guy out. Stay here and be safe." I said going down to her level.

"Okay," she said then ran up to my bed and jumped on it. Ikuto walked over to me and Ami said one last thing before we left, "goodbye onii-chan, take care of onee-chan." I slammed the door the second she finished that sentence.

"So I'm her onii-chan now, I wonder where she got that idea from?" He said and I blushed instantly.

"Shut up, she came up with that on her own!" I said then stomped up the stairs. I pushed the doors open and walked into the study. Then I went to the other bookshelf and put the red book that Yuu put on the bottom shelf and put it back on the top shelf and it opened.

"Nikaidou, Sanjou, and Utau are at the bottom training my maid." I said stepping aside closing my eyes and planting an angry look on my face.

"Thanks," I could hear his footsteps coming closer to the shelf but then they stopped, "see you around _Amu_." He whispered my name seductively in my ear and my eyes shot open and I felt the heat rise in my face. I turn to him to see a smirk planted on his face.

"Pervert!" I shouted then I stomped back down to my room. Who does he think he is doing that to me when I don't even know him? When I walked in my room I saw a smirking Ami.

"What?"

"He's going to be my new onii-chan isn't he?"

"Ami!"

"Ahhhh! Onee-chan's going to kill me!" she shouted climbing of my bed and running around my room and I started chasing her.

**-Time Leap-**

It was almost midnight and I was getting ready to go see Kazuomi. My outfit is specifically designed to not make anyone know that it's me. Everything I wear is black. I wear a mask that covers my entire face, it even covers my eyes but they made sure that I could still see. The mask also holds my hair so that no one can tell my hair color because that would just be a dead giveaway. I bind my chest under my suit so no one could tell that I'm a girl. The suit covers every part of my body and it doesn't leave any spot uncovered. If I look at myself in the mirror I look a little like a ninja, that's how I got my name.

Everyone in the world knows me as the Blood Ninja. Every time I go out on a mission, I kill someone. It's one of my stupid orders from Kazuomi. Every time I have a mission there has to be bloodshed. I either have to kill a variety of people or kill a few. But I decide to do the few kills, they have to be brutal or else I get punished. So every time I do my job I either create a bloodbath or create an "art" with my killing as Kazuomi likes to call it.

I looked at the clock and read _11:58 pm_; it was time to go meet Kazuomi. I got my mother's locket from my nightstand and put it around my neck, then tucked it safely in my suit so it was out of sight. I got out of my room and headed up the stairs. When I got to the study I went to the little statue on the desk and pushed the button to open the bookshelf that I went through the first time I came here.

I walked down the stairs and saw what I now know is the work room. There I saw Kazuomi, Yukari, Yuu and Kairi. Kairi is Yukari's little brother and he took her job when she was promoted to being manager. They are equally intelligent and they are both my friends too.

"Yukari, Yuu, what are you two doing here?" I asked. Since they aren't my trainer or my guide anymore, they shouldn't be here.

"They wanted to see how much you've improved since they left. I gave them permission to stay." Kazuomi said.

"That and I wanted to make sure my little brother was doing a good job as your guide." Sanjou said walking over the Kairi and patting his head.

"Your lack of confidence in me is offending." Kairi said with the same plain voice he always uses.

"So what am I doing this time?" I said wanting to get this night over with.

"You will be stealing from the city Sapporo's main laboratory." Kazuomi said.

"But Sapporo is really far from here. I know your passages lead to tunnels and I know that those tunnels go far, but do they go that far?" I asked in disbelief.

"They go farther than that child." Kazuomi said and my eyes widened, not like anyone can see them though.

"Well putting that aside let's get on with explaining the mission." Kairi said facing the computer.

He told me the tunnel I needed to take and he said he would guide me through it. He also showed me where the laboratory is and what room the things Kazuomi wanted were. He said that he would tell me what items Kazuomi needed when I saw them. Oh, did I forget to mention that the mask I'm wearing allows me to hear every sound in this room and everyone in this room could hear everything around me and allows whoever is watching this computer to see what I see.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Kazuomi asked.

"I understand." I assured, and then I left to go start my mission.

I went back into my room and then I moved one of the carpets from the floor revealing a door. I opened it and it revealed circular staircase. I climbed down and closed the door. It was a circular room with tunnels all around it and in the middle of the room sat a black motorcycle. The tunnels were labeled _A_ through _Z_ and Kairi told me to take the _C_ tunnel.

I got on the motorcycle and went through the tunnel on full speed. At first all the tunnels go down and then they go straight. There are a lot of turns in the tunnels and Kairi is telling me which turns to take.

When I finally got to Sapporo, there were stairs going up. I left the motorcycles there and I started climbing the stairs. At the top of the stairs there was a door, like the one in my room. When I opened it, I was in a cave. But it wasn't a regular cave, this cave was wet and the exit was a waterfall. There was an opening where the waterfall didn't cover the exit and I got out through there.

When I was outside I saw a forest. The tunnels are always hidden outside of the city so that I could have a clean getaway. I started walking through the forest and heading to the laboratory. The laboratory is outside of the city too, but not too far from it. It's heavily guarded and the scientists are of high knowledge.

I found the rode that lead to the laboratory and walked down it. After walking, I saw the laboratory and the four guards that guarded the front entrance. _'I know they want it to be safe but really, four guards?'_ I thought while rolling my eyes behind my mask.

"Person on the road, stop right there and tell us who you are and why you're here." One of the guys said while they all raised their guns. I just stayed silent and stopped walking. I took out four flying daggers that were hidden in my sleeve. In a slit second I threw the daggers at them and they penetrated their hearts. _'Too easy.'_

I walked up to the door and put my hand on the passcode lock. "Is it on?" I asked Kairi from the speaker. "Yeah it's on, brace yourself." Then the passcode lock got hit with who knows how many bolts of electricity and the door opened. The thing that just happened is Kairi's work. He created this glove that attracts the bolts of electricity that the chip inside my stomach gives off, so when Kazuomi presses the button it goes out of my hand and doesn't kill me. It's cool because I'm shooting electricity out of my hand but it's weird because I feel the electricity go through my body and that scares me.

Then I walked in and I headed to the room that had the stupid things that Kazuomi wanted. There were guards that tried to stop me on my way there but I just killed them. There was even this one guy that saw me and ran in the other direction. I killed him of course but that was just pathetic.

When I entered the room I started looking around and trying to look at everything in that room.

"That's it, those four liquids." I stopped in front of four different colored waters in test tubes. The colors were blue, green, pink, and yellow. I covered the tops of all four of them so the liquids wouldn't spill. There was a window so I took that as a quick exit.

I jumped out of the window and when I went back on the road I saw what looked like thousands of police cars and officers. They all had their guns pointed at me, like always.

"Put your hands up, Blood Ninja!" said the chief of police.

"Amu put your hands up, then Kazuomi could activate the chip and you'll hit them all with electricity." Kairi said.

"Will it kill all of them?" I asked realizing that I didn't kill that much people tonight.

"A few will stay alive but most of them will die." He said.

I put my hands up then I felt the electricity go through my body and come out of my hands. The electricity shot out of my hands and it almost looked like lightning. It looked like something superheroes would do in the movies, or in my case super villain.

When the show was over, all the officers fell to the floor. A helicopter was coming closer and I saw a camera guy on it. I raised my hand to it and Kazuomi shot the electricity out of my hand again. When it hit the helicopter it fell from the sky and crashed in the forest.

After all that happened, I ran into the forest. But while I was running I felt an intense pain in my stomach. The pain made me crouch to the ground. But during the process, I dropped the blue test tube and it broke. _'Shit, Kazuomi's gonna kill me!'_

"You stupid girl, get back here right now!" I heard Kazuomi shout.

I got up and walked back to the cave. I went back down to the tunnel and put the remaining test tubes in a pouch that was attached to the motorcycle. When I got back I got the pouch from the motorcycle and went up to my room. I covered the door in my room with carpet like always and headed back to the work room.

I walked in and put the pouch on a desk and took off my mask and put it next to it. The minute I turned around I felt somebody slap me, and hard. When I looked at who it was, it was none other than Kazuomi.

"Do you have any idea how much you messed up by dropping that test tube?!" he yelled at me. Then he took off my gloves and pushed the button and the bolts went through my body, but this time they hit me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell the floor.

"Why did you crouch down in the first place?!"

"I felt…pain in my stomach." I was barely able to talk because of the shock.

"That could have been one of the side effects of the gloves. Your stomach is used to the chip releasing the bolts everywhere so concentrating it in one direction will be hard getting used to." Kairi explained.

"Don't let something like this happen again." He said then got the pouch and left the room. I stayed there lying down on the ground and I think I was so tired that I fell asleep.

**Okay it's past my bedtime so I can't say much. First, sorry if I updated late; second, yes I have a bedtime but don't make fun of me; and finally hope you enjoyed and ****R&R PLEASE! ****:-)**


End file.
